


Freedom

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe survives AU, F/F, Strong Luna, Sweet Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my Giftmas Giveaway!Crowe reaches Fenestala Manor only to find she has to help Luna escape from Nifleheim soldiers. She then proceeds to literally and figuratively sweep the former Princess off her feet!
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Kudos: 5





	Freedom

Crowe Altius waited in the field of Sylleblossoms forever. All was going according to plan so far, but she was getting antsy. In her hand, she held the simple and graceful diadem- a gift for the foreign Princess. Lady Lunafreya was to meet her here and she would spirit her away to Altissia safely. It was getting well into the night, and she was late. Crowe grew more worried with each passing second. Her orders were to wait. Her orders were to  _ wait.  _ The impatient young woman tapped her nails against the handlebar of her bike anxiously.  _ Screw orders,  _ she decided.

Leaving her bike unattended in the field of flowers wasn't exactly ideal, but the guest of honor wasn't showing up and she wasn't about to return to Insomnia with an unfinished job. King Regis was counting on her. Her city was counting on her. Crowe kept the diadem tucked safely in a leather bag around her hips as she scouted Fenestala Manor. There were plenty of Nifleheim soldiers outside, that was for sure. The Princess probably wouldn't be able to sneak out so easily without some form of assistance. She surveyed the situation, finding what appeared to be the entrance to a cellar farther away from the manor. Crowe approached the two MT's outside, formulating a plan in her mind. Concentrating on the ebb and flow of magic in her veins, her palms began to seep a purple mist. The mist swept over the ground, slowly rising and filling the night air. Even though the Magitek soldiers were inorganic robots (from what she knew), this brand of magic had its own effect on them. The metal men toppled over, their circuits fizzing and popping. Instead of her sleep magic causing them to drowse, it completely fried their circuits from the inside out. The lights in their eyes were still on, as if the mind behind the machine was trapped. They could watch her and do nothing further. It was as if attempting to induce sleep reminded them of something they could no longer do, thus causing them to short out. The drawback was that Crowe could only use this ability a few times before it began to take a physical toll on her. She would have to be very, very careful from here on out. Hopefully plain old stealth would be enough to get her through the manor and to Lady Lunafreya safely.

Crowe filed through the old chains on the cellar door with a knife trapped to her thigh. Luckily, they were rusted and falling apart. She was careful not to make too much noise as she slipped the broken chains off the rings and pulled the cellar door up. Any other soldiers in the area seemed to be much more interested in the front and back entrance. She was good to go. Crowe held her breath and listened for any noises as she headed into the pitch black. She closed the cellar door behind her as quietly and carefully as she could.

The overwhelming darkness was overshadowed only be the bleak cold inside the cellar. Most royalty had walls lined with wine, and the Nox Fleurets were not an exception. However, the bottles were layered so thickly in cobwebs, she couldn't imagine wanting to touch them-no matter how desperate for alcohol you were.  _ Guess it's fitting. Tenebrae hasn't had anything to celebrate in a hell of a long time.  _ She drew slow, even breaths as she took out her knife. In the looming darkness, she could see yellow glowing. Magitek soldiers.  _ Lovely. _

Crowe pressed her back against one of the shelves lined with alcohol, hearing the heavy metallic clanking of the soldiers. She moved from shelf to shelf, narrowly avoiding their gaze while being swift and silent as could be. When it appeared there was only one in here with her and it was likely the robot would detect her as she went for the door, Crowe struck it down with a rather vicious bolt of lightning. She unlocked the cellar door and peered out cautiously. It seemed guards had either left their posts or they thought one MT patrolling would be enough to prevent an intruder...or an escaping woman. Crowe made her way through the hallways, looking around and expecting portraits to be there. There was nothing. It was almost suffocating, the emptiness in the manor.  _ Who knew silence could be so...loud?  _ Crowe thought to herself as she carefully navigated the hallways. The atmosphere felt so dark....the lights were dim, the hallways empty.

The only way Crowe could tell she was approaching Lady Lunafreya's room was purely by the sheer amount of soldiers outside of her room.  _ Great. Four of them. How am I going to get past them?  _ Her eyes fixated on a slightly open window at the end of the hallway across from her. She knew using her sleep magic would be too risky. If she needed to get Luna out, she had to have energy left. Crowe pulled a magic flask out of her bag-one of her own mixtures. She tossed it down the hallway. The moment it broke, a blinding flash of golden light erupted from it. While the soldiers were distracted, she made a break for the window. As luck would have it, there was a thick window ledge lining the outside wall. She was incredibly high up. Was she crazy? Probably. Was she going to do it? Yeah. She opened the window hastily, hauling herself up onto the ledge. She could hear the horrifyingly grating metallic screams filling the hallway. They would be searching for her now and maybe that would draw them away from Lunafreya. Crowe pressed her back against the old stone wall, shivering a bit from the cold. She slowly inched across the ledge, refusing to look down. Crowe checked windows that she passed, making sure she wasn't taken off guard by an MT doing nightly patrols. She wondered if this was always what Fenestala Manor was like...crawling with guards and Magitek alike.

Crowe had to inch her way around the ledge for what seemed like an eternity, peeking in windows and making sure she isn't spotted. Eventually, she saw a warm light radiating from one of the windows. Slowly, Crowe made her way toward it. When she peered inside, she could see Lady Lunafreya standing in the doorway on the other side of the room. She was speaking with someone. Crowe whipped her head back, her heart pounding. She waited for a while before slowly glancing in once more. The door was closed and it seemed Lunafreya was now alone, sitting on her loveseat with two dogs resting near her feet. She looked confused. Crowe rapped on the window lightly with her knuckles, catching the other woman's attention.

Lunafreya slowly rose from her spot, looking frightened for a moment. The fear melted into curiosity as she approached with light steps. She opened the window, tilting her head ever so slightly.

''Would it be you who has my nightly guard so thoroughly spooked?'' She sounded amused. Crowe was stunned for a moment by her beauty. She was much lovelier in person.

''I would've taken them all out, but so many of them were MT and I'd rather not create a disturbance.''

''Oh! You're....! I'm so sorry, I wanted to be out by now. I've tried, but they've been at my door all night. It's almost as if they knew...'' Lady Luna waved Crowe inside. The woman brushed her dark hair out of her face and climbed in. She dusted off her pants and took a deep breath.

''No worries, Lady Lunafreya. Your Knight in shining armor has arrived.'' Crowe bowed with a smile. Luna risked a small laugh, bowing her head.

''It's very nice to meet you! Now,'' Luna glanced around, her blue eyes locking on the door nervously, ''how do we get out of here?''

''There's guards everywhere. We have to get to the Sylleblossom fields, where my bike is waiting.''

''We could leave through the gardens. There's a staircase at the end that will lead us close to the bridge. Gentiana, a woman very dear to my heart, she is there. She might be able to help us.'' Luna suggested, looking determined.

''The bridge was crawling with soldiers. The only way I got around was scaling the side.''

''Then...let's fight.'' Crowe was surprised, her jaw dropping.

''Lady, I'm not doubting your abilities, but it won't be that easy. There's soldiers everywhere. They'll try to stop us at every turn.''

''I say let them try. I can't stay here. If stealth isn't an option, we must do all we can.''

''I'll do my best to protect you. Let's hurry.'' Crowe offered her hand to Luna. The blonde woman took it without question, eager to leave this empty tomb behind.

''Your dogs, will they be alright?''

''Pryna and Umbra are very strong. They'll follow when it's safe.'' Luna responded, leading her out into the gardens. There were no guards here, but there was a beautiful woman sitting in the marble pavilion.

''Gentiana, the woman they've sent has met with me. I have to leave...'' The woman had her eyes closed, her face bowed in silent contemplation.

''There are many soldiers outside of these walls. Please...be careful, Lady.'' She whispered softly, slowly rising.

''I will...you have my word,'' Luna struggled with her words for a moment, her expression becoming pained, ''please, say you'll come with us?''

''I will help where I can...but you travel a path I cannot follow just yet.'' Gentiana responded, her voice soft. Crowe felt like she was stumbling upon something private between the two women. Lunafreya bowed her head, and they embraced for a moment.

''Stay safe. Strength be with you always...''

''You as well, Gentiana.'' Luna fought back tears, feeling as though the last familiarity in her life had to be cast away into the unknown. The women pulled away after a few moments and Luna took a deep breath.

''Let's be on our way!'' She turned to Crowe. She nodded, letting the blonde lead the way down the spiral staircase to the lower levels of the castle. Lunafreya summoned her trident as a precaution, keeping a wary eye out for soldiers. Crowe kept her hands at the ready to cast spells if need be. The two women managed to get far without being spotted-until they reached the bridge. Dozens of mechanical soldiers were patrolling, keeping an eye out for anyone coming in or out. One of the Magiteks saw them and screeched, jerking towards them. Luna swung her trident, gathering a gust of wind with her upstroke and the soldier was flung backward onto another. Crowe was shocked by this for a moment, but proceeded to shake it off and launch into combat. She ignited several of the troopers, burning out the wires and frying their circuits. Meanwhile, Luna continued striking soldiers with her trident, moving with fast and dangerous expertise. Crowe wondered how they'd managed to keep this woman a prisoner for so long. She was like a hurricane- a true force of nature. She earned cuts to her cheek and arms from the brutality of the Magiteks. It didn't even slow her down-it was almost as if she was letting out all the frustration from these years of forced politeness at once.

Crowe burned, shocked and froze as many troopers as she could, while Luna had her back. When the bridge was cleared of Magitek, the women fled into the night. They hurried to Crowe's bike, determined to put as much distance between them and troopers from the manor as possible. By the time they arrived at her bike, both of them were physically exhausted and out of breath. Crowe hopped on her bike, urging Luna to get on. She scrambled onto it, letting her trident fade back into nothing. She secured her arms around the other woman's waist as they took off, scattering Sylleblossoms to the wind.

They didn't stop going for quite awhile. The Empire would know of Luna's escape now, and no doubt would be searching for her. Crowe didn't stop until they reached the outskirts of Cartanica. Sleeping in a swamp wasn't necessarily ideal, but there were safe Havens and they were likely to be undisturbed by daemons and Magitek alike underneath the thick cover of the trees.

''Lady, those wounds should be tended to.'' Crowe got off her bike, gently offering the other woman her hands. Luna took them, grateful for the assistance as her muscles still ached.

''I can heal them now that we're able to rest for a moment.'' She commented, gently sitting down cross legged on the rune covered stone. Crowe followed her lead, stripping her jacket with a warm sigh. She watched curiously as Luna ran her fingertips over her wounds, thumbing them tenderly. It took a few minutes, but with a little golden light the cuts slowly started to fade.

''You're...insanely strong. Why didn't you try to escape before?'' Crowe asked curiously with a bit of hesitation.

''When I was younger, I did,'' Luna began, her eyes taking on a distant look, ''I or someone I loved always paid the price. I never would've made it this far on my own. I had no means of transportation, no means of communication...The farthest I'm able to go is the sylleblossom fields unsupervised. Tonight, however...it was almost as if they were ready for me to make an attempt. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. The entire manor was on alert.''

''Suspicious, for sure...I'm gad I decided to go in.'' Crowe nodded, looking over a rather nasty cut on her bare arm. Her jacket arm was torn in places and stained with blood. Luna's eyes widened immediately and she held her hands out for the other woman's arm.

Crowe raised an eyebrow, and then shook her head, ''Oh, no! That's alright, you don't need to-''

''Nonsense...you were hurt helping me...I'll do everything I can.'' She hovered her hand lightly over Crowe's wound. Before her very eyes, it was surrounded in a warm glow. The skin began to slowly heal, although it couldn't completely remove the wound. A small sliver remained. Luna ripped part of her dress, using the scrap of cloth to apply pressure to the wound.

''Thank you...oh, here...!'' Crowe gently handed Luna the leather bag around her waist.

''What is it?'' She softly opened the bag, her blue eyes filled with wonder. When she retrieved the diadem, she gently ran her thumb over it.

''It's a gift from Insomnia...''

''I'll keep it close always...'' Luna smiled radiantly, gently tucking the diadem into her pinned up hair.

''I sure hope so! You're not an easy lady to get gifts to!'' Crowe laughs, leaning back on the stone. They had no bedding, but she was so bone tired. Luna felt the same, stifling a yawn.

''We should rest...they'll be tireless in their pursuit...the sooner we depart, the better.''

''I agree. You'll be safe in Altissia before you know it, I promise you.'' Luna cast her a warm smile.

''With you as my guide, I have little doubt! So, my Knight never gave me a name. Who should I thank for saving me from my tower?''

''Crowe. Crowe Altius.''

''Lovely.'' Luna smiled warmly.  _ That's the same word I would use to describe you... _ Crowe thought briefly, laying back on the cold stone. The former Princess laid beside her. She knew this wasn't freedom. She was still being hunted, and she couldn't be certain when this would end. However, when Luna closed her eyes she imagined what it would be like to exist in a world where she could make her own choices, live wherever she liked and be with whomever she liked. The thought made her feel peaceful enough to drift off to sleep.

#####################

Crowe rolled over in bed with a sleepy yawn. She slung an arm over slender hips, burying her face in blonde hair.

''Mmm...Crowe, love. I believe its time to go.'' Lunafreya's voice was soft and warm.

''Ugh. Already?''

''Already??? It's half past noon!'' The blonde laughed out of pure joy.

''Yikes...We'll have to let his royal pain in the ass know we'll be late.'' Crowe rolled onto her back, gazing up at the ceiling.

''I'm sure he assumed when we weren't there for breakfast.'' Luna sat up, stretching softly. Crowe enjoyed seeing her so domestic, with her hair down and tangled. The look suited her. Gone were the days of her dressing in white and pinning up her hair. The love of her life was now wearing a long black shirt and her hair was in disarray...and she was somehow even more beautiful now.

''Alright, alright. I'll leave this very comfortable bed to go talk to King Noctis about the rebuilding.''

''They'll need all the help they can get. Already, it's coming along! People are wonderful, aren't they?'' Luna's bright, hopeful smile spread to Crowe.

''Yes...resilient, strong...warm and loving. People can be very wonderful. People like you.'' She kissed her girlfriend's hand lightly.

''It's far too early in the morning for flattery! Come on, then! We have lots to do!'' Lunafreya hopped out of bed. In the past few months, Crowe had seen her polite, muted personality really bloom. She witnessed so much excitement from her lover and it made her feel warm. She slowly climbed out of bed and the women milled about the room getting dressed. They exchanged kisses and hugs in passing as they got ready for the day. The only thing Luna wore that was familiar was the simple diadem, tarnished and worn from years of wear in battle. As insomnia was still getting rebuilt, Luna and Crowe often met King Noctis to help wherever they could. His royal retinue was kept very busy doing anything from cleaning up other nearby settlements to escorting refugees places. As such, Noct was left most days to plan and get a solid idea going of repairs and changes.

Today, he waited in the wreckage of The Citadel, making calls back and forth to different locations to check up on people. The second he heard them approaching, he turned.

''Yeah? Awesome! I'll see you soon then? Good. Be safe!'' Noctis hung up the phone and ran a hand through his slightly messy hair.

''You look tired.'' Luna smiled fondly, holding Crowe's hand. Things between the two of them had progressed naturally, as Noctis found someone he was interested in and Luna had done the same. Despite this, they remained very close and continued to keep in contact.

''I'm always ready for a nap, Lu. You guys look great! You're a little late. Didn't even meet me in The Crow's Nest? Just left me hanging?'' Noctis clicked his teeth with a warm smile. 

''Luna has very strict morning regimens to follow, Your Majesty.'' Crowe snickered in response. The dark-haired King shook his head with a knowing smile.

''You and Prompto both. He was  _ very  _ clingy this morning. I had a hard time breaking away to get anything done.''

''How is everything going?'' Luna asked curiously, squeezing Crowe's hand.

''It's coming together slowly. We could really use your help. You guys willing to spend some time lifting and moving supplies?''

''Luna's got muscle for days. We got this.'' Crowe insisted and her girlfriend shook her head with a shy laugh.

''Not to worry, Noct. We'll have it all under control.''

''I know. Thank you..'' It was good to see him smile, even among the wreckage of his Kingdom. Luna looked to the sky as she followed Crowe to their bike. Much had changed...and for the first time in her life, she was truly experiencing freedom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it! I'm always excited to write for Luna! Crowe was fun to write, as well!


End file.
